Conventional methods of construction for telephone instruments typically result in instruments having a standard appearance. Because of continued developments in circuit design, it has become possible to condense the electronics required for telephone instrument into a compact volume. While this has eliminated a major prior constraint in telephone design, the use of the conventional constructions has not allowed full advantage to be taken of the flexibility afforded by advantages in electronics. It is thus a purpose of the present invention to provide a telephone construction which allows telephone instruments to be configured in a wide variety of external appearances, and which has a construction which is but novel, inexpensive to fabricate, and which provides a unique appearance and feel to the instrument.